


Penguins

by ModSoul



Series: Between the Lines [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake tumblr ask, Gen, M/M, Penguins, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, gotham is real, real gothamite explaining fictional events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: Have there ever been Penguins at the Lounge?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Between the Lines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger series I still have to write.  
> What you need to know:  
> \- Every part of this ask-stories consists of three parts: The Tumblr-post, the flashback to what really happened, Ed's and/or Os' reaction to the post/memory.  
> \- They started dating after Reunification, by the time the questions are asked they have been married for about a decade.  
> \- The Flash went back in time with files upon files on the DC characters & inspired the comic universe, while Batman made sure that any information regarding it would not appear in Gotham, meaning: The comics, movies and shows exist in the world, while the Rogues are non the wiser.  
> \- When Penguin & Riddler figured this out they wrote their version which in turn was used as basis for the show Gotham.  
> \- After they made a spectacular appearance at a Comic Con, revealing themselves to be real, people started questioning what is real and what is fictional.  
> \- A Tumblr savy Gothamite ended up answering those questions(, as Batmans information block had been cleared after Penguin guilt tripped him into doing so).  
> \- All asks are stand alone - if they refer to things happening in other Fics, those will be linked(, once I publish them).  
> \- The above mentioned things will become their own Fics, including the actual introduction to the Tumblr-user in the last chapter of [Gotham Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163706).  
> A reference to this discussion is in Chapter Two.

YesILiveInTHEGotham **Anonymous** asked:So are there any Penguins at the Lounge? Not that I know of. I’ve also never heard that there ever have been any. All I know is that there are decorations and of course the arena that always has at least one of the Piplup-line in it. Before you ask, here are the rules:  \- Everyone is allowed to add their Pokémon to the arena, preferably of the line as well  
\- Gatherings for raids at the Lounge are encouraged as long as at least half of the group members buy a drink.  
\- Arena fights are forbidden unless it’s a special event like Pride or Trivia night – hosted by Riddler of course, but without the punishments you’d get at the Riddle Factory. Though, that is not a problem, as it changes teams regularly.  
\- First claim on the empty arena is reserved for one of the Lounges regulars which are:  
\-- Yellow Piplup: Penguin, on an account mostly seen used by Riddler and their son (Yes, Martin is real and they adopted him)  
\-- Blue Empoleon: Riddler or Martin, whichever is first to get there  
\-- Red Prinplup: Zsasz (rumor has it he chose the team because of the colors association with blood) #Real Gothamite Talking#Gotham is real Pokemon Go#Penguin and Riddler are married 101.010 notes 

~~~

Ed stood naked before the large windows showing the _Lounge_ beneath them. “You know what’s missing?” He asked the soundproof glass.  
The bright lights hanging high from the ceiling above and low below them illuminated his form like a halo. The red scratch marks criss-crossing the white scar tissue on his back visible even from Oswald's position in their bed. The way his partner preened, there could only be one solution to his query, even if Oswald was not sure he liked the direction the conversation was going. Looking down on his own naked form he quickly arranged the blanket to cover himself up to his collarbones before rising to his elbows. “That glass being two way so they could bask in your glory?” Oswald flinched at the quiver in his voice.  
Ed snorted and looked over his shoulder, a smug grin on his face. “We both know you’re far too jealous to share me like that.”  
Oswald could not hold back the relieved chuckle. It was true, he would probably kill anyone on the spot who even got a glimpse of Ed. “Guilty.”  
When Ed did not continue Oswald prompted: “Well, what is it then?”  
Instead of answering Ed returned to their bed, crawling on top of Oswald, his movements lowering the blanket again. He guided his arms beneath Oswald in a loose hug and laid his chin on his now bared chest, his grin showing the madness always residing within him. “Penguins.”  
Oswald blinked, not believing his ears. “Penguins?”  
“Yes! We could install an enclosure somewhere in the Lounge!”  
Ed’s eyes lit up, his enthusiasm palpable, but Oswald could only stare at him in disbelieve. “You’re serious?”  
“Of course I am. Why would you not want to use your moniker to do something fun with it?” Apparently flabbergasted by this turn in their conversation and Oswald's clear disinterest, Ed pulled himself up on his elbows.  
“For starters: A nightclub is no place for animals of any kind!”  
“You would have brought your dog to the Lounge,” Ed accused with a sneer.  
The reminder of the friend he had lost during his incarceration hurt, but Oswald just shook the thoughts away. “Never when it was open for business. The smoke and the artificial fog would have caused him far too much harm.”  
Ed’s grin widened at that again. “You have such a big heart.” Underlying his words Ed kissed the spot where it was beating steadily.  
Oswald felt his cheeks warm and looked to the side. “No, I just don’t want to waste my time and money fighting off animal rights protectors.”  
Ed chuckled, snuggling into him again. “Let me check at least?”  
“Fine.”

It did not take Ed long to design several possibilities for the enclosure, a mess of paper strewn all across their table in the Lounge's flat. He was running his hands trough his hair when Oswald joined him with a fresh pot of coffee.  
“It wont work,” Ed declared, desperation clear in his voice. He pulled one of the sketches on top of the others. “If we build it into the floor you’d either have to declare the Lounge a non-smoking area or put them in basically a glass case with artificial sunlight.”  
Oswald put the coffee aside and took a closer look at it. They would have to break open the floor and completely redesign the interior as well.  
“To give them sunshine we could build it at ground level with a glass cylinder up to the ceiling. Leaving that one open would create easy access to the Lounge and expose them to the smog outside and -”  
To stop Ed’s rambling Oswald held up his hand, before placing it on Ed’s that was still tightly clutching another sketch. “You’ve tried. Thank you.”  
“I failed,” Ed argued stepping away. “I’m making a suggestion and can’t even provide a proper design for creating it!”  
“Ed! It’s not you’re fault the building is designed in a way to make this impossible.” Oswald talked calmly as he slowly rounded the table. “I’m sure we can find a way to incorporate my moniker into some other variation of your initial idea.” He placed his hands on Ed’s arms, stroking them gently.  
For a moment Ed just stood there with his head lowered, though, when he raised it again a new glint was in his eyes. “Sponsorship!” He whispered a wide grin on his face.  
“What?”  
“You could sponsor the flock at the zoo!” Ed’s body shook in returned excitement, holding onto Oswald’s arms as well.

~~~

“It’s such a pity the construction of a penguin enclosure didn’t work out.” Ed sighed and put his phone on the dinner table after having read today’s ask out loud.  
“It’s better that way,” Oswald disagreed still remembering what the renovation to integrate the structure and upholding it to a proper standard for the birds would have cost.  
“We could add a live feed for your zoo-penguins?” Martin suggested cautiously.  
Raising his eyebrows, Oswald looked at his son. “I’m not having living animals carded into the Lounge, messing everything up only for people to see them being fed!”  
“No!” Ed interjected, “what Martin means is a video connection to the zoo.”  
Interpreting Oswald's uncomprehending expression correctly he explained: “We put cameras in the enclosure that we then hook up with screens or projectors to show at the Lounge.”  
He paused, waiting for Oswald to fully understand, so Martin caught his attention.  
“Like we did with the book readings,” he added and Oswald finally understood what they were trying to tell him.  
He nodded, that could become an interesting gimmick and would cause people to attend to watch the birds.  
“We could also set up a case of your god-penguins, generate a little attraction for the zoo while were at it,” Ed continued the idea. “You haven’t really advertised your involvement there.”  
“Or sell merchandise for the Lounge like in that one comic!” Martin proposed with more certainty as his previous idea had been met with approval.  
“Like plushies!” Victor piqued in, a huge grin on his face.  
“With monocle and top hat,” Ed concluded the picture.  
Oswald laughed at the display before him. All of them far too excited over such a ridiculous idea. “Don’t be silly.”  
“I’m sure they’re going to be just as adorable as the original.” Ed’s mischievous smile was not at all suitable for the company of their son.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about the Team selection? Instinct felt more fitting for Oswald, just as Wisdom for Ed and Martin. Not sure if Victor chose red for Courage or blood, though. :D
> 
> The comic Martin is referring to is Detective Comics #824 _"Night of the Penguin"_ , one of the examples usually used to show that Riddlebird has been hinted at even in the comics.


End file.
